1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to arc chutes for electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept further relates to venting assemblies for arc chutes.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, and abnormal level voltage conditions.
Circuit breakers, for example, typically include a set of stationary electrical contacts and a set of movable electrical contacts. The stationary and movable electrical contacts are in physical and electrical contact with one another when it is desired that the circuit breaker energize a power circuit. When it is desired to interrupt the power circuit, the movable contacts and stationary contacts are separated. Upon initial separation of the movable contacts away from the stationary contacts, an electrical arc is formed in the space between the contacts. The arc provides a means for smoothly transitioning from a closed circuit to an open circuit, but produces a number of challenges to the circuit breaker designer. Among them is the fact that the arc results in the undesirable flow of electrical current through the circuit breaker to the load. Therefore, it is desirable to extinguish any such arcs as soon as possible upon their propagation.
To facilitate this process, circuit breakers typically include arc chute assemblies which are structured to attract and break-up the arcs. Specifically, the movable contacts of the circuit breaker are mounted on arms that are contained in a pivoting assembly which pivots the movable contacts past or through arc chutes as they move into and out of electrical contact with the stationary contacts. Each arc chute includes a plurality of spaced apart are splitters or arc plates mounted in a wrapper. As the movable contact is moved away from the stationary contact, the movable contact moves past the ends of the arc plates, with the arc being magnetically drawn toward and between the arc plates. The arc plates are electrically insulated from one another such that the arc is broken-up and extinguished by the arc plates. Examples of arc chutes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,034,242; 6,703,576; and 6,297,465.
Additionally, along with the generation of the arc itself, ionized gases are formed as a byproduct of the arcing event. Such gases can cause excessive heat, additional arcing, and internal pressure and, therefore, are harmful to electrical components. The ionized gases can undesirably cause the arc to bypass a number of intermediate arc plates as it moves through the arc chute. This reduces the number of arc voltage drops and the effectiveness of the arc chute. It also creates current and gas flow patterns that tend to collapse groups of arc plates together, further reducing the voltage divisions in the arc chute and its cooling effectiveness. Additionally, the internal pressure generated by this volume of gas can cause damage to the circuit breaker.
There is a need, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in arc chutes and venting assemblies therefor.